Way Too Wonderland (Doll Line)
Way Too Wonderland is a Ever After High doll line that features Wonderlandian fashion. The line contains six single-pack dolls, (one of which is a special edition doll and another that is a Walmart exclusive), one Large Scale doll (Madeline Hatter) and one playset that comes with Raven Queen. They were released in three waves. The first wave contained five signal-pack doll (including Briar Beauty, the Walmart exclusive) and the playset with Raven Queen, they were released May 2015. The second wave contained a Large Scale version of Madeline Hatter's Original doll and was released July 2015. The third wave contained Special Edition Courtly Jester and was released October 2015. No more dolls have been announced for this line. Fiction The outfits in this line feature in the four part special, Way Too Wonderland. In the special the students adventure to Wonderland, a place where nothing is what it seems. A curse has divided Ever After High from Wonderland for years, and with a plot against the Queen of Hearts and a twist of fate that shows the students the way, these fairytale friends must become the hero of their own story Apple White Apple White Way too Wonderland Doll.png Apple_Face_WTW.jpg Apple_Clock_WTW.jpg Apple_Stand_WTW.jpg Apple White Way to Wonderland Doll.png Boxed Apple White Way too Wonderland Doll.png Line: Way to Wonderland Released Date: May 2015. Retail Price: '''24.99$ '''Hair and Make-up: Apple has light mint eye shadow and red lips. She has mint and red stripes in her head, parting on the left and left side stroked to back. Clothes: She has pink dress with red ribbons pattern and big, red puffy sleeves. She has dropped hem with pink, red ribbon, apples, black diamonds and black diamond ace playing card patterned overskirt and longer blue underskirt. She has big, light blue rounded collar, black gloves and white ruffles. She has golden heels. Accessories: Head piece with golden crown and big, red bow. dropping, red apple earrings, red apple ring and red clock. Extras: Stand, brush and a Wonderland Card of herself. Exclusive:Briar Beauty Way too Wonderland Briar Beauty Doll.jpg Doll stockphotography - Way too Wonderland Briar2.jpg Doll stockphotography - Way too Wonderland Briar3.jpg Doll stockphotography - Way too Wonderland Briar4.jpg Doll stockphotography - Way too Wonderland Briar5.jpg Doll stockphotography - Way too Wonderland Briar6.jpg Briar_WTW_Face.jpg Briar_WTW_box.jpg Line: ''' Way Too Wonderland '''Released Date: May 2015. Retail Price: 24.99$ Hair and Make-up: Light yellow eye shadow and pink lips. Her hair has pink and green stripes and is parted from right and gathered to a big bun on top. Clothes: Pink dress with red swirled pattern in bodice, dropped, unsymmetrical hem in two layers. Top layer has pink and light blue background and red swirls, roses, blue and black butterflies and green vines making card symbols as leaves. Under is lime green, longer hem. She has lime green, translucent vine collar and bracelets, pink rose ring. Blue shoes with pink flowers. Accessories: Headband with big pink rose with green butterfly, long, pink butterfly earrings, silver rose necklace and blue clock. Extras: '''Stand, brush and a Wonderland Card of herself. Kitty Cheshire Kitty Cheshire Way Too Wonderland Doll with Stand.png Kitty Cheshire Way to Wonderland Doll.png Boxed Kitty Cheshire Way too Wonderland Doll.png '''Line: Way to Wonderland. Released Date: May 2015. Retail Price: £19.99 ($21.99). Hair and Make-up: '''Her hair is purple with neon green stripes. It's flowing free but has a piece of it combed over from right to left in front. She wears neon yellow eye shadow and has dark purple lips. '''Clothes: Her dress has darker purple fur collar, lighter and darker purple zig zag striped upper body and hem with neon red and yellow, purple and dark purple zig zag patterns and pictures of mushrooms, her grin and card symbols. She has under layer of neon yellow which comes out with rounded hem. She wears black gloves with bright pink fur and deep purple shoes with spiral decoration. Accessories: '''She has a black clock as a purse and huge black cat ear headpiece. Her earrings are neon yellow mushrooms. '''Extras: '''Kitty comes with a detachable tail, black brush, black and transparent stand and a Wonderland Card of herself. Lizzie Hearts Lizzie Hearts Way Too Wonderland Doll.png Lizzie Hearts Way Too Wonderland Doll on Stand.png Lizzie Hearts Way to Wonderland Doll.png Boxed Lizzie Hearts Way Too Wonderland Doll.png '''Line: Way to Wonderland. Released Date: May 2015. Retail Price: £19.99 ($21.99). Hair and Make-up: She has a high, long black, purple and red ponytail with a part of it lifted on top of her head. She has red and purple hair streaks flowing with both sides of her head. She wears her trademark red heart over her left eye and has dark red lips. Clothes: '''She has a two part dress which upper half is blue top with red and purple striped peplum hem. The hem of the dress has heart and card detailing with lilac swirls and has an opening in the front. She has a blue pencil skirt under the wide hem. Her shoes are golden with card and heart decorations and she wears fishnet tights. She has big purple cards coming from her back as a collar. She wears black gloves. '''Accessories: '''She has golden pearl necklace with red hearts that gathers the pearls from both side as the pearls reach down from her shoulders. She has a golden crown with a pink flamingo on the top that. Her bag is a golden clock based on the white rabbit's watch. She has white bracelets and a golden hedgehog ring. Her earrings are blue chess pieces. '''Extras: '''She has a black and clear stand and black brush. She also has a Wonderland Card of herself. Madeline Hatter Madeline Hatter Way to Wonderland Doll.png Doll stockphotography - Way too wonderland.jpg Doll stockphotography - Way too Wonderland boxed Madeline.jpg Doll stockphotography - Way too Wonderland close-up.jpg Doll stockphotography - Way too Wonerland Madeline's hat.jpg '''Line: Way too Wonderland. Released Date: May £19.99 ($21.99). Retail Price: 24.99$ Hair and Make-Up: She has curly hair and purple lips with pink eye-shadow. Clothes: A big blue top hat with a teapot and pink ribbons wrapped around the whole crown of the hat and playing cards, a sky blue overcoat with patterns of teacups and spades and a big lavender ribbon with purple spots in the middle of the coat, a sky blue dress, red tights, and sky blue high heels Accessories: Tiny pink necklace, gold pocket watch earrings and a purse resembling a pocket watch Extras: She comes with a stand, brush and a Wonderland Card of herself. Playset with Raven Queen Way to Wonderland Playset Open.png Way Too Wonderland Playset Closed.png Raven Way Too Wonderland.jpg Boxed Way too Wonderland Playset.png Line: Way Too Wonderland Released Date: May 2015. Retail Price: $49.99. Hair and Make-up: Purple, black and turquoise hair, styled in a bun and a yellow headband with a crown on. Purple lipstick and turquoise eye make-up. Clothes: A purple and lilac patterned dress with a large, stripy blue and light green bottom ruffle. Black shoes that wind up legs. Accessories: A detailed turquoise body-piece with a large collar. Extras: A Wonderland Playset. Large Scale:Madeline Hatter Madeline Hatter Large Scale Doll 17inch Doll.png LargeSize WTW Maddie back.jpg LargeSize WTW Maddie face.jpg LargeSize WTW Maddie gloves torso.jpg LargeSize WTW Maddie shoes.jpg LargeSize WTW Maddie stand.jpg Line: Way Too Wonderland Released Date: July 2015. Retail Price: 29.99$. Hair and Make-Up: Mint and purple hair, light purple eye shadow and lips. Clothes: Shimmery silver and gold bodice, pink straps and a blue bow around the middle. A skirt which is purple with a gold pattern on top turns to blue and white stripes and has black tulle ruffle in the edge. White tights with green polka dots and white high heeled shoes with golden patterns.Blue gloves with white ruffle. Accessories: Purple teacup on a blue headband. Extras: Details coming soon. Special Edition:Courtly Jester Courtley_Stand_WTW.jpg Courtley_Face_WTW.jpg Courtley_Back_WTW.jpg Courtly Jester Way Too Wonderland Doll.png Line: Way Too Wonderland. Released Date: October 2015. Retail Price: £19.99 ($21.99). Hair and Make-up: Curled, blonde hair with purple stripes parted from left. Light grey and pink eye shadow, a white diamond over the other eye. Red lips. Clothes: Short dress with zigzag hem. Pattern includes red stripes with purple swirls, mint stripes with light purple diamonds and smaller, darker diamonds, dark purple stripes with red diamonds. The dress has light purple, glittering, puffy mesh sleeves with red edge. She wears a golden belt with clock and chain in it and a red, plastic skirt with up bending sliced decorated with diamonds. She has molded fishnet leggings, other foot red and other light purple. She wears black boots with small gold decoration and a red bow in her right boot. She has the jester's neck wear in purple with gold bells and gold chain on front. She has black gloves. Accessories: Golden headband with a red jester crown. Two black bracelets up to her elbows. Extras: Golden brush and golden stand. A joker card. Category:Doll Lines Category:Way Too Wonderland Pages